


Surety

by derryderrydown



Series: Lawrence of Arabia [1]
Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've never written a Lawrence/Ali first time. I think this is because there's more interest in their relationship itself than in what leads up to it. However, I decided to remedy the lack of first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surety

Ali moves with a surety Lawrence envies. That surety brings Ali to Lawrence when the men are sleeping, when the sun is high and fierce and bright and Lawrence knows he would die if it were not for his determination to reach Aqaba.

"I envy your will," Ali says quietly, slipping under the shade of Lawrence's bisht, held above them with his camelstick. Lawrence is surprised, both that there is anything about him Ali could envy and that Ali can say it.

But now Ali is not speaking because his lips are pressed to Lawrence's. Ali has drunk from his canteen and his lips are not cool but they are moist and Lawrence sips at the moisture without thought. In this inferno, one takes liquid where one can and that is his excuse as Ali wraps his arm around Lawrence's waist.

He is so hot and lost and he does not know where reality is and his hand is beyond his control as he strokes Ali's cheek and he is no longer sipping but gulping, desperate, longing and he hears a sound and does not know whether it is Ali or himself because he did not know he was desperate until this moment.

But Ali knew. Ali knows.

"I wanted to hate you," Ali murmurs. "But I could not."

And Lawrence does not know what to think so he doesn't think but pulls Ali closer against him and realises this is a sundream and it will all be over soon and he will probably be dead of the heat, oh god, the heat, too much, and Ali's body is so hot against him and he looks in Ali's eyes and-

This is not a dream.

This is his reality.

And Lawrence knows he will live.


End file.
